Highlander Swordsplay
by cobra
Summary: Duncan must face an old friend.. and Connors old enemy... only this time.. he needs help


I decided to write this after i read highlander World without end.... In this i follow Duncan this is after endgame but connor mcleod is in this...Guess How....Well hope you like the script i love feed back....  
  
HIGLANDER: SWORDSPLAY.....  
  
We see the opening credits roll over the screen...a voice over done by Joe Dawson....  
  
Joe(v.o.): Born in the highlands of Scotland in 1592 and he is still alive... he is immortal...He is not alone..there are others like him.Some good. Some evil...For centuries he has battled the forces of darkness...holy ground his only refuge... He cannot die unless you take his head..and with it his power.. In the end.. There can be only one....May it be Duncan Macleod....The HIGHLANDER  
  
Title:  
  
HIGLANDER: SWORDSPLAY.....  
  
We open on a scenic overview of the highlands of Scotland the legend reads....  
  
Scotland 1648:  
  
We see Duncan and Connor Macloed walking the streets of a small village...  
  
Duncan: Ah... Tis. good to be home..  
  
Connor is not as happy this place holds bad memories..  
  
Connor: My friend you have much to learn of home...  
  
Connor says this with sadness Duncan doesn't notice it...He's noticing the young girls along the street...  
  
Duncan: Ih...Connor I need a drink... Come you can buy..  
  
Connor laughs...  
  
Connor: I always buy...  
  
Duncan smiles...  
  
Duncan: Thats because I have no money...  
  
Connor: Ah thats right..  
  
We watch as they walk into a bar......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BAR...  
  
Its a dirty bar with several bad characters we watch as Duncan and Connor walk into the bar...We hear the music of a presence and watch as Duncan and Connor look through the surroundings... Another man in the far corner stands and looks toward the door.. We watch as Connor hands Duncan some money..  
  
Connor: Have a drink...  
  
We watch as Connor walks outside the big guy follows him...Duncan shrugs and walks to the bar.. after a few seconds we hear thunder and Duncan walks outside to see Connor...  
  
Connor: He knew nothing of Swordsplay...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
PARIS, FRANCE PRESENT DAY...  
  
We fade in to see Duncan Macleod walking down the street... He walks in Le Blues Bar...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LE BLUES BAR...  
  
We see Joe Dawson playing his guitar on stage.... his eyes are closed his totally into the music... We watch as Duncan takes a seat at the bar.. Joe gets done playing his song and walks over to Duncan..  
  
Joe: Mac... How ya been...  
  
Duncan stands...  
  
Duncan: Fine Joe...What did you need to talk to me about?  
  
We watch as Joe walks behind the bar..  
  
Joe: Adam is the one who wants to talk to you..He's in back...  
  
We see Duncan stand... he moves toward the back..  
  
Duncan: Thanks Joe...  
  
Joe: Seeya Mac...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STOREROOM..  
  
We see Macleod walk into the back room....  
  
Duncan: Okay Methos what did you want?  
  
Methos walks from around the corner...  
  
Methos: I have a favor to ask of you Macleod...  
  
Duncan kinda smiles..  
  
Duncan: I figured as much....What is it?  
  
Methos looks at Mcleod...  
  
Methos: I need you to train a friend... He's as old as you are but never joined the game.... I need your help Mac...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
RICHIE'S DEATH..  
  
We watch as Duncan takes his apprentices head....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
PRESENT...  
  
Duncan: NO..  
  
Methos was prepared for this...  
  
Methos: Just meet him Duncan... I think you'll change your mind...  
  
We watch as Duncan walks out the door without another word...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WOODS...PRESENT...  
  
We see a young man walking through the woods he has a broadsword in his grasp.... we hear the music cue of another prescence... We watch as the young man turns his head looking for the other.... another man steps into view holding a claymore... The two stare at eachother...  
  
Otherman: Ethan...Ready?  
  
The young man ethan nods his head and the fight is on.. Man #1 runs at Ethan his sword full out...neither of the men are any good at fighting they are clumsy and stupid..trying to think instead of react...finally the fight is over as Ethan takes the others head....  
  
Ethan: There can be only one.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
PARIS...PRESENT DAY..  
  
We see Duncan wake with a start....He looks at the Alarm clock it reads 7. a.m... He gets out of bed..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET..  
  
We see Methos and Duncan talking as they walk...  
  
Methos: You won't regret this Duncan...  
  
Duncan kinda smile..  
  
Duncan: Sure I won't..  
  
We see Duncan and Methos enter an abandoned warehouse...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE...  
  
We watch as Duncan and Methos walk in the music cues and they both look at Ethan....  
  
Ethan: Duncan Macleod i presume....  
  
Ethan walks toward Duncan with his hand out Duncan takes it..  
  
Methos: Duncan this is Ethan Riley... He's the one I want you to train...  
  
Duncan looks confused..  
  
Duncan: You said he was born in 1650.... Why haven't you already been trained..?  
  
Ethan walks forward..  
  
Ethan: In 1667 i was murdered...I tried to stop a robbery and was stabbed in the chest... I thanked god for my blessing and joined a monestary... It wasn't until 1728 when i learned what I am... I lived on holy ground until a year ago when an immortal took my mentors head in front of my eyes...We were in a church... You see the younger immortals are not following the rules anymore Duncan... I have been forced to fight...  
  
Duncan kinda looks around thinking...  
  
Duncan: You have to promise to listen to me...do as I say...  
  
Ethan: No problem...  
  
Duncan motions for him to come with them...  
  
Duncan: I need a drink....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LE BLUES BAR....  
  
We fade in to see Joe behind the counter.. He sees Duncan and the others..  
  
Duncan: Can i get a beer..  
  
Methos motions  
  
Methos: Same here...  
  
We see Ethan walk in..  
  
Ethan: Make it three...  
  
Joe looks at Ethan smiling...  
  
Joe: Need to see some I.D.  
  
Ethan laughs...  
  
Ethan: Thats funny smartass.....  
  
Joe laughs as everyone sits at the bar...  
  
Joe: Ethan.. How ya been?  
  
Ethan: Alright I guess....You?  
  
Joe sits the beer on the counter..  
  
Joe: Still kickin...  
  
Mcleod looks Ethan over..  
  
Duncan: We leave tomarrow to start your training...  
  
Ethan simply nods....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ALLEY..  
  
We see a sword fight going on between two immortals...one is the villian...Jericho and Cassandra(from series)....  
  
Jericho: Where is the Highlander?!!  
  
Jericho is mecilessly beating her down though she will not speak....  
  
Cassandra: Go to hell!!  
  
Jericho spins cathing Cassandra in the side as she falls to the ground  
  
Jericho: There can be only one...  
  
With this he spins taking the head of Cassandra off We watch as the quickening flows into him... We watch as he stands...  
  
Jericho: On to Paris....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCOTLAND 1740...  
  
We see that Duncan is training with another immortal....We recognise him as Jericho....  
  
Jericho: So Duncan.. When do i get to meet Connor?  
  
Duncan sidesteps as Jericho swipes his sword downward...  
  
Duncan: Soon...  
  
Jericho smiles he strikes at Duncan sending Duncans sword flying into the air he catches its handle...  
  
Jericho: Good... I can't wait to find out whose the better of us....  
  
Duncan smiles as Jericho hands him his sword..  
  
Duncan: It will be close...Your not really gonna fight are you?  
  
Jericho smiles....and kinda laughs..  
  
Jericho: No Duncan....  
  
Jericho keeps smiling..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCOTLAND...PRESENT...  
  
We see that the camera is flying over the Highlands of Scotland...We go over several peaks and zoom in on one we see Duncan and Ethan fighting....(practicing)..We watch as Ethan's broadsword flies from his hand down the cliff... Ethan jumps after it and grabs it with his right hand he swan dives into the water.... We see Duncan smile and walk into his house.....  
  
Duncan: Man he stinks...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DUNCANS HOUSE...  
  
We see Duncan drinking a beer as the precense music cues and he looks around... We see Ethan walk in..... He looks pissed...  
  
Duncan: Took you long enough...  
  
Ethan kinda smiles...  
  
Ethan: After I hit the water I remembered i cant swim...I spent the first hour panicking....  
  
Duncan laughs...  
  
Duncan: Why did you jump in anyway?  
  
Ethan raises his sword...  
  
Ethan: This is my only sword....  
  
Duncan smiles...  
  
Duncan: Time for bed...We'll start early tomarrow...  
  
Ethan sits his sword down and walks toward his room...... Duncan looks at him and laughs again....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LE BLUES BAR...  
  
We see Joe wiping the bar as Jericho walks in.....Every table in the place is packed.. Jericho walks toward the bar...Joe spots him...Recognizes him immediatly...  
  
Joe: What can I get you?  
  
Jericho sits down...  
  
Jercho: Actually I'm looking for someone...Do you know Duncan Macleod?  
  
Joe acts like he's thinking...  
  
Joe: Can't say I do... Whats he look like?  
  
Jericho smiles and stands up...  
  
Jericho: Thanks for your time...  
  
Joe watches at Jericho leaves then picks up a phone...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCOTLAND....  
  
We see Duncan on the phone....  
  
Duncan: Thanks Joe...sure...See you then...  
  
We see Duncan hang up the phone and look at Ethan....  
  
Duncan: Ready to begin?  
  
Ethan shrugs and Duncan leads the way out the door...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WOODS...  
  
We see Duncan and Ethan training...Duncan is far more skilled in swordsplay...We watch as Duncan knocks Ethan's sword from his hand...Ethan simply dives and grabs it off the ground he turns to see Duncan running at him he raises his sword to block and advances... We can see he's getting better...Ducan isn't even trying as Ethan starts to advance... Duncan swipes with his sword sending Ethan's into the air catching it.... Just as he catches it Ethan sweep kicks Duncan causing him to fall.... Ethan grabs his sword and steps around Duncan as he kipups and turns to look at Ethan Duncan is still smiling...  
  
Duncan: Very good.... I would have never thought of that...  
  
Ethan smiles...  
  
Ethan: So what all am I doing wrong?  
  
Ethan attaks as Duncan blocks easily and counterattacks...  
  
Duncan: You over extend on your lunge....  
  
Duncan lunges at Ethan properly....  
  
Duncan: You telegraph every movement..  
  
He strikes again causing Ethan to lose his balance...  
  
Duncan: And lastly.... You think to much...  
  
Duncan swings his sword and kicks at the same time...Causing Ethan to fall on his ass...Duncan puts the point to Ethans throat..  
  
Duncan: Any more questions?  
  
Duncan smiles as he help Ethan up...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
AIRPORT...  
  
We see Joe Dawson walking through the airport security....  
  
Officer: Visit business or pleasure?  
  
Joe shows documentation for his weapon....A pistol...  
  
Joe: Hopefully both....  
  
The officer hands Joe his things and waves him through....  
  
Officer: Have a nice stay...  
  
We watch as Joe walks through the gate.... And heads for the exit....We also see him carrying a long metal case....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CLIFF...  
  
We see Duncan and Ethan still practicing..We watch as a Cab pulls up and lets Joe out...Ethan and Duncan don't seem to notice... They continue there practicing... Duncan finally notices Joe and the two stop fighting...  
  
Duncan: How was your trip?  
  
Joe sits his case down and walks toward Duncan...  
  
Joe: It stunk... Even the peanuts were stale....  
  
Duncan kinda laughs and turns to Ethan..  
  
Duncan: Go practice underwater again...I'll be there in a few minutes..  
  
Ethan waves to Joe and jumps off the cliff...  
  
Joe: He's a crazy son of a bitch isn't he...  
  
Duncan shrugs and picks up Joe's case they head in the house...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DUNCANS HOUSE...  
  
We see Joe and Duncan walk in the house....  
  
Duncan: Are you sure it was him?  
  
Joe takes a seat on the couch...  
  
Joe: I told you Mac it was Jericho...No doubt about it...  
  
Duncan sits the metal case on his bar...  
  
Duncan: How strong is he?  
  
Duncan hands Joe and drink and sits down opposite him...  
  
Joe: I looked that up..He's taken about three hundred more heads then you...Plus he has the skill to back it up... Its gonna be tough...  
  
Duncan nods his head... We zoom into his eyes...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCOTLAND 1740...  
  
We see Duncan and Jericho practicing.. Cue the presence music...Both immortals raise there heads looking toward the entrance.. We see Connor Macleod walk in a smile on his face...  
  
Connor: Duncan!!  
  
Duncan walks toward him and hugs him...  
  
Duncan: Its about time Connor...  
  
Connor kinda laughs..  
  
Connor: Good to see you old friend...  
  
Duncan leads Connor to Jericho...  
  
Duncan: Connor Macleod.. I'd like you to meet...  
  
Jericho cuts in...  
  
Jericho: Jericho Mcfain....  
  
Connor reaches out his hand to shake it as Jericho raises his sword...  
  
Jericho: Care for a spar?  
  
Connor pulls his hand back and kinda smiles.. He pulls off his coat and raises his sword...  
  
Connor: Why not?  
  
Both take there en-gard positions and began to fight...at first its light then Jericho begins to kick it up a notch...He slices Connors arm...Connor looks at him confused..  
  
Jericho: Your slow on your left side... I expected more of the famous highlander....  
  
Connor begins to really fight the two are almost evenly matched... Duncan watches dumbfounded not really understanding what is happening.... Jericho lunges and Connor sidesteps right moving his sword upward he slices Jericho's left arm...  
  
Connor: Your a little slow yourself..  
  
Connor laughs as Jericho begins to circle him trying to find an opening.. Connor never moves staring strait forward as Jericho attacks behind him..Connor sidesteps and slices down cutting Jericho's back....Jericho falls to his hands and knee's... Just as Connor is about to take his head...  
  
Duncan: Connor NO!!  
  
Connor looks at his friend he steps back and he and Duncan walk out leaving a wounded Jericho on the floor....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ALLEY...  
  
We see Jericho fighting with a younger looking immortal Jericho is kind of struggling with the other.... Finally we see the youngman fall to his knees...Jericho puts his sword under his Chin....  
  
Jericho: You work for me now...  
  
The young man falls face down on the street...We watch as Jericho walks toward the side of the building and lean against it waiting for his new employee to wake up...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CLIFF...  
  
We again see Duncan and Ethan practicing both seem equal as they lower there swords...  
  
Duncan: I've tought you everything I can...Now you need experience....  
  
Joe starts to clap he then picks up the metal case and carry's it toward Duncan and Ethan...  
  
Joe: You think he's ready?  
  
Duncan nods his head and takes the case from Joe...he opens it and we see Connor Macleods sword....Duncan lifts it and hands it to Ethan..  
  
Duncan: This belonged to my best friend..Now it belongs to you...  
  
Duncan takes Ethans sword and hands him Connors....  
  
Duncan: If you take care of it..It will take care of you...  
  
Ethan pulls the sword from its sccabord and stares at it...  
  
Joe: Back to Paris...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAFE...  
  
We watch as a younger woman of about 23 or so very pretty with long brown hair walk from inside the cafe... Cue the presence music as she looks around she turns and walks into an alley the cameral follows her.... We see Jericho at the end of the alley... The woman recognizes him immediatly she relaxes....  
  
Julie: Nice to see you..  
  
Jericho walks up the alley toward her...  
  
Jericho: I'm calling in that favor...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CONNOR AND HEATHERS GRAVE...  
  
We see Duncan standing alone in front of the grave a candle in his right hand...  
  
Duncan: I hope peace has found you old friend.... Who knows I might be joining you soon...  
  
Duncan leans down and lights the candle...  
  
Duncan: Goodbye my friend...  
  
We watch as Duncan stands and walks away... We watch as the candle burns.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. AIRPORT...  
  
We fade in as Duncan and Ethan walk out of the airport... We see a black car there Joe is the driver we watch as they get in...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR..  
  
We fade in as Joe and Duncan begin to talk of the upcoming battle...  
  
Joe: Jericho has gotten a few friends to help him out.... There strong Mac...Maybe you should get the hell out of dodge....  
  
Macleod looks straight forward as Ethan leans between the front seats...  
  
Ethan: Is there something I should know about?  
  
They ignore Ethan...  
  
Duncan: How many?  
  
Joe looks at Duncan then back to the road...  
  
Joe: At least three... Maybe more....  
  
Ethan hasn't given up..  
  
Ethan: What? Who?  
  
Duncan: Who are they?  
  
Joe hands Duncan three files...  
  
Joe: Its bad Mac....  
  
We see the picture of Julie staring at Mac....  
  
Ducan: Maybe I should call in reinforcements....  
  
Joe kinda smiles....  
  
Duncan: Lets drop Ethan off at my boat... Then I'll get a hold of Methos...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOAT...  
  
We watch as Ethan gets out of the car and hides his sword in his trench coat.... He turns back to Duncan...  
  
Ethan: This is the real deal huh?  
  
Duncan nods his head....  
  
Duncan: Don't worry be back when I see some friends...  
  
The car drives off and Ethan heads toward the boat....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOAT...  
  
We see Ethan walk in....We cue the presence music as he pulls his sword and walks toward the back of the boat... Cautiously.... He walks into the bathroom to see....A very naked Amanda.. She looks at him calmly...  
  
Amanda: Where's Duncan?  
  
Ethan is embarresed...  
  
Ethan: You must be Amanda...  
  
He looks at her and turns around...  
  
Ethan: I'll wait in here.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LE BLUES BAR....  
  
We watch as Joe and Duncan walk into the bar Presence music.... We pan to see Methos at the bar.... he looks at them....  
  
Methos: I guess it's time for me to repay that favor...  
  
Macleod smiles as his cell rings...  
  
Duncan: So Amanda's there....Great... I'll be there shortly...Okay...  
  
Duncan turns to Joe...  
  
Duncan: At least I won't have to hunt her down.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOAT...  
  
We see Ethan sitting as Amanda now dressed walks into the room her sword in her hand...  
  
Amanda: Who the hell are you?  
  
Ethan looks up from the t.v. right at Amanda....  
  
Ethan: I'm a friend of Duncan's....make that a protage...or a apprentice...or just call me Ethan..  
  
Ethan gives Amanda a smile....She doesn't by it...  
  
Amanda: Your staying right here till I get ahold of Macleod.....  
  
Ethan pulls his cell phone and hands it to her...  
  
Ethan: Speed dial...number 2...  
  
We see Amanda call Duncan.... He picks up after a second...  
  
Amanda: Who the hell is this? Yeah the teenage looking immortal....Okay...Okay....  
  
Amanda hangs up the phone and tosses it back to Ethan... She smiles...  
  
Amanda: Sorry...  
  
Ethan kinda laughs...  
  
Ethan: About what? I wouldn't trust me either...  
  
Ethan kinda looks at her up and down again... Amanda smiles...  
  
Amanda: You little pervert!!  
  
Ethan laughs..  
  
Ethan: Give me a break...Im a 400 year old stuck in a teenagers body....  
  
Amanda and Ethan laugh breaking the tension....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ALLEY...  
  
We watch as Jericho, Julie and Hayden (guy from alley) corner another immortal...Cornileous.... Cornileous isn't backing down...he has his sword out...  
  
Jericho: You have two choices... One: You loose your head....Two: You come with us....  
  
We see Cornileous lower his sword...  
  
Cornileous: What did you have in mind?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LE BLUES BAR....  
  
We see Duncan filling Methos in on the details..  
  
Methos: You think Ethan is ready...  
  
Duncan nods..  
  
Duncan: He's the best student I've ever had....He's ready...  
  
Methos smiles...  
  
Methos: I told you so...  
  
Duncan can't help but laugh...  
  
Duncan: I'll be back....Watch your head...  
  
Methos raises his drink as Duncan gets up to leave....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOAT....  
  
We see Amanda and Ethan on the boat.... Both have drinks in there hands...  
  
Amanda: So how long have you known Macleod?  
  
Ethan takes a drink and looks at her...  
  
Ethan: A little over a month...  
  
Amanda laughs...  
  
Amanda: Duncan always was the trusting type...  
  
Ethan looks at her...  
  
Ethan: I knew Connor...And I've known Methos a long time...  
  
Amanda smiles....  
  
Amanda: You knew Connor? Then you know what happened...  
  
Ethan nods...  
  
Ethan: Connor had been planning it since he first met Duncan...  
  
Amanda seems shocked...  
  
Ethan: He was sick of the game after Heather died.... He knew he wouldn't last...  
  
Amanda looks at Ethan...  
  
Amanda: Why did he wait so long?  
  
Ethan stands up and gets another drink..  
  
Ethan: One reason is he had to stop Kurgen... I think the main reason... He wanted to be the best... You see he didn't really believe in the prize... If he did he didn't care about it... He and Duncan were just alike...  
  
Amanda is intrigued....  
  
Amanda: Neither of them could kill a good person...  
  
Ethan nods...  
  
Ethan: Connors the reason I came to Duncan for training... He trusted him...I figured i could to...  
  
Amanda's trying to let this sink in...  
  
Amanda: Duncan's a white knight... He tries to save everybody...  
  
Ethan smiles and raises his glass...  
  
Ethan: To the good guys... May victory be with them always...  
  
Amanda raises her glass....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOAT...  
  
We see Duncan on the deck we can tell by his face he heard every word.. He stands up and walks toward the door...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOAT...  
  
We cue the music as Duncan opens the door...both Amanda and Ethan raise there swords.... That is until they see Duncan...  
  
Ethan: It's about time...Talk to Methos?  
  
Duncan closes the door and makes a drink...  
  
Duncan: He's in.... What about you Amanda?  
  
Amanda stands up and walks toward him...  
  
Amanda: Of course I'm in...Sounds like fun...  
  
She smiles her smile and Ethan and Duncan laugh...  
  
Ethan: I'm goin to bed..  
  
Duncan motions toward the back of the boat...Ethan walks toward it...He stops and turns...  
  
Ethan: How much did you hear?  
  
Duncan kinda smiles...  
  
Duncan: Enough...  
  
We see Ethan walk toward the back of the boat and Duncan look at Amanda ...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. APARTMENTS..  
  
We fade in to see tree's swaying in the wind a lone man in sitting on a picnic table...We cue the presence music as the man pulls his sword... We see Jericho step from the shadows...The man relaxes...  
  
Jericho: How are you Hugh?  
  
We see the man lower his sword...  
  
Hugh: Fine... What do you need?  
  
Jericho smiles as he walks toward him...  
  
Jericho: Its time...  
  
We see Hugh smile as they walk away from the apartments.. The tree's still swaying in the wind.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LE BLUES BAR....MORNING...  
  
We see the sun low in the morning sky as Duncan, Ethan, and Amanda walk toward LE BLUES BAR... We see them walk in....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LE BLUES BAR...  
  
Music cues as Everyone senses Methos.... He's setting at a nearby table... Joe is once again behind the bar...  
  
Duncan: Morning everyone..  
  
Methos looks up...  
  
Methos: Duncan...Its to damn early...  
  
Everyone but Ethan walks to the bar...Ethan walks toward the stage and picks up Joe's guitar... He starts to play... Mississippi Mud on the instrument... Joe looks at him...  
  
Joe: Kids good...  
  
Duncan looks at Methos...  
  
Duncan: Why didn't you tell me he knew Connor?  
  
Methos simply shrugs...  
  
Methos: His idea not mine... He was afraid you might be afraid of him...after what happened...  
  
Duncan nods he understands...we still hear the music in the background... The guitar suddenly stops as the presence music starts...everyone looks toward the door as Jericho steps in... He looks at everyone his eyes stopping on Duncan...  
  
Jericho: Why Duncan...So good to see you again..its been...What 300 years?  
  
Duncan pulls his sword from his coat...  
  
Jericho: Not yet.... But don't worry you'll see it coming..  
  
Duncan sits his sword on the counter...  
  
Duncan: Why are you doing this?  
  
Jericho laughs....  
  
Jericho: Its all part of the game Duncan!! There can be only one...  
  
Duncan looks at him with determination...  
  
Duncan: You weren't always like this....  
  
Jericho can't help but smile...  
  
Jericho: But Duncan....I was... You nieve little twit...I used you to get to Connor... I failed... You should have let him kill me...  
  
Duncan still looks at him...  
  
Duncan: You lost before you'll lose again....  
  
Jericho raises his eyebrows...  
  
Jericho: Are you sure? Connors not here anymore...Thanks to you...  
  
Duncans eyes waver...  
  
Jericho: But if you took Connor you must be better than you were... This should be fun...  
  
Duncan doesn't say anything....  
  
Jericho: When I'm done with you I think I'll take your friends heads just for fun...  
  
Duncan is starting to get angry...  
  
Jericho: I'll be in touch...  
  
We watch as Jericho exits the building... We pan to see Duncan's fist clenched in rage..  
  
Duncan: No matter what happens he's mine......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LE BLUES BAR....LATER..  
  
We see that the place is packed...Amanda and Methos are behind the bar..Duncan is on a stool and Ethan and Joe are on the stage....There singing a Kenny Wayne Shepard song (Blue on Black).. The crowd loves it.. Pan back to Duncan he's watching the stage...  
  
Amanda: Whats wrong big guy?  
  
Duncan turns to her...  
  
Duncan: This is all my fault... I think I'll face them alone...  
  
Amanda laughs...  
  
Amanda: I can tell you right now...That kid wouldn't let you...neither would I...  
  
Methos: Your not doing it without me..  
  
Duncan can't help but smile...  
  
Duncan: It's good to know I'm not alone....  
  
We pan back back up to Ethan and Joe....  
  
Ethan: Blue on Black tears on the river push or shove it don't mean much...  
  
Joe: Joker on Jack Match on a fire cold on ice its a dead mans touch....  
  
Together: Whispers on the street doesn't change a thing.... won't bring you ba...a...ack...Blue on Black...Heah ah hea blue on black....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LE BLUES BAR...MORNING...  
  
We fade in to see Ethan and Methos asleep we pan around to see Joe and Duncan at the bar....  
  
Duncan: Its going to happen tonight...  
  
Joe nods....  
  
Joe: You think you stand a chance...  
  
Duncan kinda shrugs...  
  
Duncan: Nobodies unbeatable...  
  
Duncan takes a deep breath...  
  
Joe: Kinda scared?  
  
Duncan nods.  
  
Duncan: This is the first time i've felt this way..  
  
Joe can't help but smile alittle...  
  
Joe: If it means anything... I'll be there to...  
  
Duncan shakes his head...  
  
Duncan: No you won't... you'll observe you'll record...you won't interfere...no matter what happens promise me....  
  
Joe kinda sighs...  
  
Joe: Okay Mac....Okay..  
  
We pan around to see Ethan fall out of his chair and wake up....  
  
Ethan: What: huh... I meant to do that....  
  
everyone laughs as Amanda comes in from the other room...  
  
Amanda: Whats so funny?  
  
Ethan stands up....  
  
Ethan: Damn I gotta headache... Oh Amanda ....your not naked?  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
Joe: You know what he dreamed about....  
  
Ethan walks toward the bar...  
  
Ethan: What do you have for a hang over?  
  
Joe hands him a glass of water and alkaseltser..  
  
Ethan: Thanks... Thats it... i've quit drinking....and singing... I realize this morning how much i suck....  
  
Everyone laughs at him... Duncan pats him on the back..  
  
Duncan: Your better than Joe...  
  
Joe smacks Duncan...  
  
Joe: Don't crush my dreams man...  
  
We can tell everyone is trying to ease there nerves... We hear Methos get out of his chair..  
  
Methos: So whens it goin down?  
  
Everyone turns to Methos....He ruined the moment...  
  
Duncan: I'm almost positive it'll be tonight..  
  
Methos nods his head as he moves toward them...  
  
Methos: I'm going to go practice...  
  
Ethan moves toward him as does Amanda...  
  
Ethan: Might as well...you coming Duncan?  
  
Duncan sits his drink down....  
  
Duncan: Sure....Lead the way...  
  
We watch as they walk toward the back of the bar...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LARGE ROOM...  
  
We watch as everyone has paired up and begin to fight.. Duncan and Methos are fighting as Are Ethan and Amanda... We see that everyone is trying to go all out..... They move all around going from one opponent to the next... finally everyone lowers there swords.. breathing heavily.... Methos turns to Ethan...  
  
Methos: You've improved....  
  
Ethan smiles as he sits down...  
  
Ethan: No kidding...two months ago i wouldn't have lasted a minute....  
  
Methos smiles as everyone sits down...  
  
Duncan: You ready?  
  
Everybody nods...as we cue the presence music and Jericho walks in...He's clapping...  
  
Jericho: Very good..... So how'd you sleep last night...?  
  
Nobody answers as Jericho walks toward them a smile on his face....  
  
Jericho: I guess your as ready as you'll ever be....Tonight...Midnight...I'm sure you know where....  
  
Everyone watches as Jericho walks out the door....Duncan kinda smiles..  
  
Duncan: Lets end this....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WAREHOUSE......  
  
We watch as the immortal team of Duncan, Methos, Amanda, and Ethan walk up to the outside of the building...swords in hands..There trenchcoats swaying....  
  
Duncan: Remember..we follow the rules no one interferes...  
  
Everyone nods... and begin to walk again...  
  
Ethan: What if they break the rules?  
  
Duncan looks at everyone..  
  
Duncan: Do what we have to....  
  
Everyone walks toward the building....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BUILDING....  
  
We fade in as we are looking down a long hall we see our heroes walk into frame... we watch as from behind us five more walk into frame....  
  
Ethan: Oh...This looks fare......  
  
Duncan kinda frowns...  
  
Duncan: I'll take two...  
  
No one takes there eyes off there opponents..  
  
Methos: You'll have your hands full with Jericho..  
  
Duncan kinda nods...he knows Methos is right...  
  
Ethan: Leave them to me....  
  
Everyone nods as The others begin running at our heroes.... We watch as the team strike diffrent fighting stances... We see the sparks as metal hits metal and our team seperates....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DUNCAN...  
  
We watch as Duncan and Jericho exchange blows..both evenly matched... We watch as Jericho shows his skill he has greatly improved since he fought Connor... We see him lung as Duncan sidesteps and slices downward missing...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
METHOS...  
  
We watch as Methos and Hugh are fighting.... Methos seems overmatched at first then he gets his timing and begins to stand his ground we watch as Methos lunges and slices Hugh's side as Hugh sidesteps.. Methos smiles but the smile soon falters as Hugh comes back with a barrage of moves....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
AMANDA..  
  
We see Amanda and Julie in mid battle there swords clashing with light sparks as they move toward each other... Amanda is getting the upperhand as she slices into Julie's arm... Julie kicks Amanda and slices into her shoulder...we see Amanda getting up....Ready for round two....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ETHAN...  
  
We see that Ethan has his hands full as he takes on two immortals...Hayden and Cornielius...Surprisingly he's holding his own.. As the two immortals run at him he ducks and slices into Hayden's stomach and spins to catch the Cornilius across the chest we see that Ethan has his share of cuts to... We watch as the two stand and run at him from each side Ethan falls to the ground and pushes himself back onto his feet...Hayden stabs the Cornilius in the chest and he falls to his knees Ethan lands on his feet and ridgehands Hayden on the back of the neck causeing him to fall forward...We watch as Ethan swipes off his head and before the quickening comes the other as well......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
METHOS....  
  
We see the quickening behind him as he and Hugh fight neither of them flinch as the immortals swords collide with sparks... Methos and Hugh seem equally matched as the begin to circle one another.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DUNCAN...  
  
We see that Duncan has had several cuts as he and Jericho still battle... We watch as Duncan spins and goes low sliceing Jericho's theigh.... as he does Jericho swings down and slices into Duncan's shoulder... We see as Duncan sweep kicks Jericho knocking him off balance... Duncan lunges his sword toward Jericho as Jericho sidesteps and stabs Duncan in the shoulder.... Jericho smiles ....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
AMANDA...  
  
We watch as Amanda raises her sword and slices off Julies head.... The quickening surges through her as she raises her arms her sword falling from her hand... She screams as the lightning starts to come down hitting her as well as the surroundings......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
METHOS.....  
  
We watch as Methos and Hugh are fighting... Methos has the upper hand as he lunges forward and sinks his sword deep in Hughs chest he pulls it out as Hugh falls to the ground....He spins and in one move slices off Hugh's head... The quickening surges forward destroying even more of the warehouse....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DUNCAN....  
  
We watch as he and Jericho fight on a catwalk. Duncan seems to have the upper hand again as he and Jericho trade blows... We finally see Duncan trap Jericho's sword behind his head (connors move in endgame).. We see the confused look on Jericho's face as Duncan lets his sword go and moves to take Jericho's head... We see in slow motion as Duncan's sword slices off Jericho's head... We watch as the body falls to the floor and the head rolls away... The quickening begins we watch as Duncan is lifted in the air...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE OTHERS...  
  
We see Ethan, Methos, and Amanda watching as Duncan takes Jericho's essence...  
  
Methos: By god he did it....  
  
Amanda smiles...  
  
Amanda: Was there ever a doubt?  
  
Ethan begins to walk toward Duncan...  
  
Ethan: Of course... As they say... No one's unbeatable....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LE BLUES BAR...  
  
We see everyone at the bar.... haveing a drink...celebrating if you will.. We see Ethan stand...  
  
Ethan: Well... I'll see you guys later....  
  
Joe reaches over the bar to shake his hand....  
  
Joe: Where you headin?  
  
Ethan kinda shruggs...  
  
Ethan: Wherever the wind blows..  
  
Amanda rolls her eyes...  
  
Amanda: Don't try to be a poet.....He's probably going to another bar...  
  
Ethan looks at her funny...  
  
Ethan: Aren't you senecal...  
  
Everyone laughs as Ethan begins to walk away..  
  
Duncan: Your always welcome here....  
  
Methos nods his head as Ethan turns around....  
  
Joe: Yeah I could use someone on stage while I run the bar...  
  
Ethan seems to think it over....  
  
Amanda: Who knows you might even see me naked again.....  
  
Ethan walks back to the bar and sits down....  
  
Ethan: I need a drink to think about it....  
  
Everyone laughs as Joe pours Ethan a drink...  
  
Duncan: A toast....  
  
Everyone raises there glasses....  
  
Duncan: To strife....To love...To all before us....  
  
Everyone touches glasses as Joe starts to talk.......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BLACK...  
  
The soundtrack plays as the credits roll.... 


End file.
